The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yopresidioxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fort Myers, Fla. and Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in February, 1997, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-6835, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-4274, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in March, 1998. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Yopresidio has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yopresidioxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yopresidioxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform plant habit.
2. Strong and freely branching growth habit.
3. Dark green foliage.
4. Uniform and freely flowering habit.
5. Can be grown as a disbud or spray-type.
6. Early flowering, eight-week response time.
7. Decorative-type inflorescences that are about 11.2 cm in diameter.
8. Pink-colored ray florets.
9. Good postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for about three to four weeks in an interior environment.
10. Tolerant to high production temperatures and low light conditions.
Compared to plants of the female parent selection, plants of the new Chrysanthemum are more outwardly spreading and flower more uniformly. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum have pink-colored ray florets whereas plants of the female parent have white-colored ray florets.
Compared to plants of the male parent selection, plants of the new Chrysanthemum are more vigorous and have a more fully double inflorescence form.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Charm, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,502. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salina, Calif. plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Charm in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more vigorous and denser than plants of the cultivar Charm.
2. Ray floret color of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was lighter than ray floret color of plants of the cultivar Charm.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more high temperature tolerant than plants of the cultivar Charm.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Yolansing, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,209. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yolansing in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had a stronger growth habit than plants of the cultivar Yolansing.
2. Inflorescences of plants of the new Chrysanthemum had a more fully double form than inflorescences of plants of the cultivar Yolansing.
3. Ray floret color of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was lighter than ray floret color of plants of the cultivar Yolansing.